Weathering with you forever
by Narit Thiantanukij
Summary: *Spoiler alert* after Weathering with you how Hodoka and Hina life be lets find out! Credits to Makoto shinkai my favorite writer and I like his animations.
1. 1

3 years passed away... after I rescued her from The sky. The rain kept rainning so Tokyo is flooded. I was captured and sentenced for controling behavior. I gradulate from highschool. I need to go see her when I arrived at shine with her. She has been take to nowhere. I don't know Where she is? And on my second thought. I need to find a university in Tokyo and important thing I need to do is find her and confess love to her. That thought is coming at me when I'm in the ship heading to Tokyo bay when the announcement of arriving at dock. I shake off my thoughts and head to dock bridge. After I step on the dock. The scenery around me is water has flooded the building and lands. I fell in silence and walk to transport boat. The boat take me to station that remain transportation train. Between I go to her place that I remembered. I open my cellphone and search for sunshine girl website. Surprisingly that it hasn't been erased so I search about Sunshine girl. I should go talk to her. I arrive at Apartment of one of customer of the service .I ring the bell. The oldlady has open the door and she surpises that I'm here. She asks Where is Sunshine girl?. I tell her She is not Sunshine girl anymore. Her emotion say it is not surprise and she tell me to come inside. I ask her that Why she has moved from original place. Oldlady says that place and many houses in there are flooded. I feel so sad because I am causing this to happen. I say sorry to her and my eyes are filling with tears but she say me back that it is okay. Why? I ask her. She tell me when 2000 years ago Tokyo is a sea before you don't know?. This happen because it wants to go back to original maybe?

You are not wrong for doing this. When I heard that I say thank you to oldlady and leave apartment. So I head to bus stop to her house. I arrive at destination bus stop and walk along near railway road. Meanwhile I am thinking if I don't find her. I feel nervous and after that I lift my umbrella up and see highschool girl at the top of roadramp are praying for something. I remember her and smiling so I shout to her "Hina-san!". Highschool girl with a hoodie turn to me. Her hoodie fall off and I see her. I haven't call a wrong person. She see me and she surprise and shout back "Hodoka! ". She runs toward me. I run toward her and we meet each other. We hug each other and I say to her "I'm back".She is crying. She say back "I miss you alot" when she said that my desire has ran in to my head. I need to do it now. Now or never!. " Hina-san Do you remember this ring that I gave you 3 years ago?. I asked her. She answer immediately."I remember do you have that ring. I miss the ring". So I dip in my pant pocket and pick a ring that color navy blue like a ocean and put on her ring finger. I like you Hina-san please go date with me!. I have confessed to her. I'm so nervous!. She blushed and silent for a second. She say back to me "I like you too" and She pulls me to her and her lips and my lips touch each other. It is a tender and sweet kiss. It is like the gravitation stop and remain only us. When we separate the kiss. Hina-san is smiling and crying in the same time. It is not tear of sadness. It is tear of happiness. Hina asks me. Why do you come to Tokyo. I answer to study university and staying with you. When I say that Hina kiss me and walk along side hold hand in hand to her home...


	2. 2

Walking along with her is so timeless. It is so exciting and nervous in the same time. Her hand is so soft and smooth. I want to touch this hand forever. I imagine back to when we kissed. Her lips is so soft and sweet. I blushed when I think. "Hodoka! " she calls me."Huh!?"I shudder." You have been vacant for minutes now!. I have called you so many times."She yells at me with touchy face. I apologize her. She is peevish for a bit and smile to me." Welcome back !" She says. I look at the house that I always stay with her for Sunshine girl service but something different there is one secondary boy standing in front of the door. When the boy see me.He says back to me."Hodoka?".I recognize his face and say back "Senpai?". Looks like He is recognize me now. He walk toward and hug me. "It has been a long time." Nagi tells me. He see me and His Sister together. He foxy smiles and pulls me away from Hina. "Do you confess to her yet?" He is gossiping me. I blushed and answer him. He surpises and turn to his sister and says "Congratulations Onii-san you have a boyfriend now! My Future brother-in-law. Hina shocks and blushed. She turn to avoid her boyfriend. I'm blushed too." Let's go inside" I say.Hina rushs in to her house and close her room door to clean tidy things up. I walk inside her house, Put the backpack on the livingroom and sit on the floor. I look around her livingroom. It is the same as 3 years ago. It is warm and comfy in her house. "All done! Come to the bedroom. She come out with normal cloth. I look at her. I stand carry a backpack to her and say" You are cute". I touch her twintails. She brushed. I like her face like this. I smile and walk to bedroom. Hina manage for me about everything. "I need to take a nap."I say to her." Rest well" she answer back and go to make a dinner. I lie on the bed and close my eyes and everything is turn black. I open my eyes and see Hina has float the sky again. "No! Come back!" I reach my hand to her but it is too far. I fall off from sky and hit the ground. I wake up in a shock. It is 8 pm. I walk out the bedroom and tell myself "That will not happened again"...


	3. 3

I rush out from my bedroom and head to the dinner room. Hina was sitting in the chair waiting for me all the time. Hina shock when she see me with long face. She say "What's wrong?". She confused. I run toward and hug her. I say " I dream about you float to that place again.". She frowning and say " What are you talking about?. I am not going to that place again because you are the one who take me back to the ground and there are no sunshine girl anymore. Don't worry you say to me IT IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT. You remember ed?. I think back when we met at the path to her house I said that to her so I stop hug her and lean to kiss her. When our lips touch. I say to myself "I will not let go this kiss forever." when our kiss separated. I say her name. She blushed and look away from me. I tell her "I will take care you forever don't worry. She is crying and hug me so I hug her back." Let's eat a dinner. I'm hungry now. " She nod and We sit on dinner table. I see my favorite food when 3 years ago. I eat very quickly and the taste is very good not different from the past. While she see me eating food she smiles after eating dinner. I am washing the dish with her. Hina say to me. " Hodoka Can you look after my house when I go to school?" I accept her request and kiss her on forehead. She blushed and reach to kiss my cheek. "Why you make your face so cute".I blushed and say to myself. After that we head back to the bedroom talking about everything in past 3 years. We having fun and drama in the same time. It is a fun night and we asleep together but i say to her when her sleep. "I will be only man that you trust and love." and I go to sleep.

Note from Writer :

Sorry for short episode because I was very busy in Test and Homeworks so I try to write this ep. As fast as I can. I apologize to my readers. New episode will coming soon.


End file.
